


Progress

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 3 is Anna, Emmie is supposed to be agent 4, F/F, M/M, and 8 is Carrie, olivia is not agent 8 though, the agents have names in this story, well my character in the game as agent 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: Ever since Octolings began popping up in Inkopolis, Octarians as a whole have become more and more accepted into Inkling society. So as a way to fully except the Octarians back to the surface, the Inklings have invited them, even Dj Octavio himself, to make amends at a peace conference (which is a fancy way of saying a get together with important people). All the agents in the new Squidbeak Splatoon are invited, but Agent 4, who’s real name is Emmie, is bored out of her mind. But that changes when she sees a girl that just so happens to be Octavio’s granddaughter sitting by herself, and falls in love.





	Progress

It was just another great day in Inkopolis. Inklings and Octolings alike were hanging out, shopping, getting food from Crusty Sean's food truck, and playing turf war. This just so happened to be the day the agents of the new Squidbeak Splatoon were off duty, and were walking down the street, talking. 

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" asked Agent 4, who's really name is Emmie.

"I don't know," replied Agent 3, who's real name is Anna, "We could play some turf war. I still need to get to rank x in ranked."

"We did that yesterday," said Agent 8, who couldn't remember her real name, but saw the name Carrie in a book and decided to call herself that, "We could work a Salmon Run shift. They always need more volunteers."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go," Emmie said, and the three of them started to walk over to the Salmon Run hiring area.

Suddenly, the jumbo screen lit up, and started playing the Inkopolis news jingle. The familiar faces of the band Off the Hook, Pearl and Marina, flashed onto the screen. They seemed a bit more excited today than usual. 'Maybe they're going to announce the next Splatfest theme, it's around time for one,' Emmie thought to herself.

"Y'all know what time it is!" Pearl said, pointing to the screen behind her.

"Off the Hook, coming at you live from Inkopolis Square," Marina said, beaming.

The screen transitioned to the next section, and Pearl stopped Marina for a second.

"Wait, Marina! Let's tell them the big news before we announce today's turf war stages!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Oh, yes! Of course!" Marina remembered.

"Okay, the big news is..." Pearl started, and the screen behind her flashed to an image of and inkling and an octoling holding hands, "Octarians are re-entering inkling society!"

The three agents gasped. Octarians re-entering society? How could that be?!

"After seeing the large amount of Octolings that came to Inkopolis after having their souls freed by the heavenly Calamari Inkantation, the leader of the Octarians, King Octavio Takowasa, decided it would be best for his people to leave the underground forever and rejoin the Inklings on the surface!" Marina told the audience excitedly.

"So, seems like 'ol Octavio has had a change of heart, huh?" Anna asked the others, who were still paying close attention to the screen.

"The Octarian King has said on the subject: "One hundred of years ago, my people were forced underground by the Great Turf War. I held a grudge for many years, and even stole the Great Zapfish twice. I wanted to make the Inklings pay for the injustice they inflicted upon my people all those years ago, but now, I see my people side by side with them, and I realize the Inklings have evolved, and put past grudges aside, and I wish to do the same thing." Pearl quoted.

"So, starting today, Octarians will no longer be forced to live underground, and will live alongside us on the surface!" Marina said happily.

After that, they switched to the next news segment, they announced the turf war stages, and closed with their signature catchphrase: "Don't get cooked, stay off the hook!", and the jumbo screen turned off.

The three agents stared at the blank screen in awe, still processing the news they just heard. Finally, Carrie spoke:

"Perhaps Octavio was moved by all the Inklings that accepted the Octolings into their way of life..."

"Maybe. We should probably go to the Squidbeak Splatoon and see if they know about this," Anna said.

As they made their way over to the grate that lead to Octo Canyon, Emmie began to think. What will this bring to the future? Will the Octarians face difficulties trying to fit in? We'll just have to see...


End file.
